


he found solace in the crooks of your body

by Chatdelalune



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Can you guess what song I was listening to?, F/M, I never thought I'd have to tag something as smut, It just happened and I did not see it coming, M/M, NSFW, Smut, but here we are, good grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatdelalune/pseuds/Chatdelalune
Summary: “I love you,” he whispered into your skin like a prayer.“I love you too,” you whispered into the corner of his mouth.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Han Jumin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	he found solace in the crooks of your body

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sometimes you just end up listening to Mitski and Orville Peck and things happen. 
> 
> Anyways, for context this was a deleted scene in my W.I.P. Painting Daffodils, but you don't need to read that one to read this. Lolol, it was deleted for obvious reasons...

It was a clear night, a stark contrast to the torrent of rain that had fallen the day before. The moon herself, shone proudly from her place in the sky with her beauty highlighted by the millions of pearls embedded in the night. 

You were standing out on your balcony, hoping that the cool night air would help with the suffocating loneliness.

Needless to say it didn’t help

In fact, standing underneath the moon and the endless galaxy made you feel smaller than ever. But the events of yesterday brought a warm blush to your cheeks. You could still feel the ghost of his fingers trailing on your skin. 

If you closed your eyes, you could still smell his cologne and feel the heat radiating from his chest. You felt a shiver run through your body, but not from the cold. 

The events from last night felt like it had happened a lifetime ago, the edges faded like an old photograph. However, there were certain details that stood clear against the haze. His eyes, his hair, his touch...the way the moonlight illuminated his figure. 

You closed your eyes.

Jumin. He felt like a constant in your life, a friend that you could always rely upon. A friend who was always there for you, just as you were always there for him. You’d never really saw him in that way, though you’d be a liar if you said you never imagined something more than friendship. 

But you’d always been so caught up on Jihyun that you’d never really acted on it. Plus Jumin...you never wanted to make him feel uncomfortable considering everything that he already had to deal with. Women constantly flirting with him, trying to seduce him in an attempt to get at his money and power. Though it certainly didn’t help that Jumin was already quite handsome...and tall...and well built. 

_Really_ _well built_...you thought as your cheeks flushed again. 

You leaned on your balcony, resting your head in the palms of your hands. 

When you’d woken up in the morning, he was still there. Your head rested on his bare chest, his arms wrapped tightly around your frame. Peeking up at him through your eyelashes, he smiled and pressed a light kiss to your forehead. You smiled back and reached up, brushing your thumb against the sharp contours of his cheek. 

It was a sharp contrast to the previous night's events.

Rain pounded against the sides of your apartment, though moonlight still managed to faintly filter in through the stormy clouds. 

You sat on your kitchen floor in a drunken haze, nursing a bottle of wine. Taking another swig, you realized it was empty and smashed in on the floor in anger. It felt your umpteenth bottle, but who was keeping track anymore? You felt warm and fuzzy, the alcohol giving the night a dreamlike quality, a sharp contrast to the broken glass that surrounded you. 

Tears fell from your face in a never ending stream and choked sobs racked your body. 

It wasn’t fair. It really wasn’t fair that Jihyun got to fall in love with someone else. Why did he get to just forget you? Why did he have you leave you all alone like this? Why did no one care? 

Your phone lay not too far from you, utterly devoid of notifications as if to rub it in your face. The desperation that had been building up from lack of human warmth or touch had finally burst and it overcame you with a strength that you hadn’t expected. It had been months since the last time you had spoken to anyone, let alone been held or kissed.

Loneliness was filling your lungs, drowning you, suffocating you. Another choked sob left your throat, sounding like a gasp of air, a cry for help. 

But no one would come. No one would save you. 

That’s what you believed. 

Until you heard the door to your apartment slam open, and footsteps hurriedly rush inside, a deep voice calling your name in a way that tugged at your heartstrings. 

Intrinsically, instivicley, you reached out for him and called his name. 

“Jumin!”

Suddenly he was right there, kneeling in front of you, the glass crunching beneath his knees. 

“(Y/N)...”

He reaches out, taking your face in his hands gently, looking into your eyes and searching your expression. His eyes are creased with worry and you feel your heart speed up. He’s beautiful, you think, faint moonlight highlighting his form and creating a halo around his head. 

You feel your breath hitch at the sight, as you place your hands on his face in a sudden act of desperation. You pause, your face just mere milimeter from his as you asked permission. You could feel his breath hitch as Jumins hands drifted down your body, settling around your waist and pulling you closer, a confirmation. And without hesitation, you pressed your lips against his and kissed him with all the intensity of the storm raging outside. His grip around you tightened, his hand pressed against the small of your back and tugging on your bottom lip.

You shuddered underneath his touch.

Jumin pulled away to look at you again, his eyes no longer creased with worry. Instead they were half lidded and burning with desire. Your thumb brushes against the line of his jaw and slips down trailing down his collared shirt, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. You press a kiss on the corner of his mouth, underneath his jaw, a small freckle on his neck, and along his collarbone. A deep rumble leaves his throat and you feel the smallest grin coil your lips. 

…

The weight of his gaze on yourself felt electric to say the least. This wasn’t the first time you had seen him with this look but it was the first time that it felt so... _ intimate _ . You reached up, to push his hair back and smiled when you found the smallest steak of grey underneath his side swept bangs. He took one of your hands and held it to his cheek, placing a small kiss on the palm of your hand.

His eyes drifted towards your lips and he kissed you with an honesty so sweet, you felt a burning in your stomach that craved for more. Jumin laid above you and you delighted in the feeling of his weight against you, skin-to-skin, your hearts pounding against each other. 

You tilted your head up to expose more of your neck and he quickly took advantage, kissing the delicate skin and you shuddered when you felt his teeth gently scrape against it.

With a throaty sigh you felt yourself melt into his body and wrapped your arms around his neck, eliminating any remaining space between the two of you. Another low rumble left his throat as his hands found solace in the crooks of your body. 

“I love you,” he whispered into your skin like a prayer. 

“I love you too,” you whispered into the corner of his mouth. 


End file.
